parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Harry Potter (Thomas Potter) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Harry Potter - (Thomas and Harry Potter are both the main heroes) *Percy as Ron Weasley - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are) *Emily as Hermione Granger - (Emily and Hermione Granger are both the main females) *Duncan as Mr. Argus Filch - (Duncan and Mr. Argus Filch are both stubborn) *Spencer as Professor Severus Snape - (Spencer and Professot Severus Snape are both mean and grumpy) *Edward as Professor Albus Dumbledore - (Edward and Professor Albus Dumbledore are both old, wear blue, wise, and kind) *Belle as Professor Minerva McGonagall - (Belle and Professor Minerva McGonagall are both beautiful) *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Snake (Sorcerer's Stone) *S.C.Ruffey as The Cobra (Chamber of Secrets) *Diesel 10 as Basilisk (Chamber of Secrets) *Gordon as Rubeus Hagrid - (Gordon and Rubeus Hagrid are both big and strong) *Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Fred and George Weasley are) *Harold as Viktor Krum *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ginerva Weasley - (Tillie has an interested crush on Thomas, just like Ginerva Weasley has an interested crush on Harry Potter) *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lavender Brown *Arthur as Arthur Weasley - (Arthur and Arthur Weasley are both share the same names) *James as William Weasley - (James and William Weasley are both vain) *Neville as Neville Longbottom - (Neville and Neville Longbottom are both share the same names) *Lady as Cho Chang *Hector as Kreacher - (Hector and Kreacher are both have the letter 'e' in the middle) *Henry as Sirius Black - (Henry and Sirius Black are both wise and kind) *Mavis as Fleur Delacour *Annie and Clarabel as Pavarti and Padma Patil - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Parvarti and Padma Patil are) *Cranky as Cornelius Fudge - (Cranky and Cornelius Fudge are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Toby as Remus Lupin - (Toby and Remus Lupin are both wear brown) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lily Evans Potter *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as James Potter *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ernie Macmillan - (Casey Jr. and Ernie Macmillan are both clever) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hannah Abbott *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Flitwick *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cedric Diggory *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nigel *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gilderoy Lockhart - (Farnsworth and Gilderoy Lockhart are both mean) *Nermal (from Garfield) as Mrs. Norris *Spike (from Tom and Jerry) as Fluffy *Diesel as Draco Malfoy - (Diesel and Draco Malfoy are both named begins with the letter 'D') *Molly as Molly Weasley - (Molly and Molly Weasley are both share the same names) *Duke as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody - (Duke and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody are both old) *BoCo as Kingsley Shacklebolt *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Nymphadora Tonks *Pearl (from TUGS) as Madam Pomfrey *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Michael the Little Boy *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Percy Weasley *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Myrtle Warren *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Dolores Jane Umbridge *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Bellatrix Lestrange - (Judge Judy and Bellatrix Lestrange are both evil) *Bill and Ben as Colin and Dennis Creevey - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Colin and Dennis Creevey are) *Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are) *Duck as Seamus Finnigan *Oliver as Oliver Wood - (Oliver and Oliver Wood are both share the same names) *Flora as Luna Lovegood - (Flora and Luna Lovegood are both wear yellow) *Dennis as Dean Thomas - (Dennis and Dean Thomas are both have names starting with "De") *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Voldemort - (Cerberus and Lord Voldemort are both evil and scary) *Toad as Dobby - (Toad and Dobby are both have the letter 'o' in the middle) *George as Lucius Malfoy - (George and Lucius Malfoy are both evil) *Elizabeth as Narcissa Malfoy - (Elizabeth and Narcissa Malfoy are both rude) *D261 as Quirinus Quirrell - (D261 and Quirinus Quirrell are both evil) *Bulgy as Vernon Dursley - (Bulgy and Vernon Dursley are both mean) *Daisy as Petunia Dursley - (Daisy and Petunia Dursley are both wear green, evil, and horrid) *Smudger as Dudley Dursley - (Dudley Dursley's voice suits Smudger) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as The Guard *City of Truro as Cormac McLaggen *Jeremy as Nearly Headless Nick *Billy as Marcus Flint *Troublesome Trucks as Dementors *Sixteen (from RWS) as Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail *Harry Hogwarts as Himself Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Harry Potter ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Hermione Granger PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Mr. Argus Filch Spencer.png|Spencer as Professor Severus Snape It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Professor Albus Dumbledore Belle.png|Belle as Professor Minerva McGonagall TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as The Snake (Sorcerer's Stone) Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as The Cobra (Chamber of Secrets) KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Basilisk (Chamber of Secrets) WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Rubeus Hagrid BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Viktor Krum Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Ginerva Weasley 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Lavender Brown MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Arthur Weasley Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as William Weasley Neville.png|Neville as Neville Longbottom ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Cho Chang HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Kreacher 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Sirius Black Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Fleur Delacour Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Pavarti and Padma Patil NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Cornelius Fudge HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Remus Lupin Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|George as Lily Evans Potter 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as James Potter Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Ernie Macmillan Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Hannah Abbott Thebrave011.jpg|Johnny as Professor Flitwick Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Cedric Diggory Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Nigel Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Gildory Lockhart NermalCharacter.jpg|Nermal as Mrs. Norris Spike-1.jpg|Spike as Fluffy TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Draco Malfoy Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Molly Weasley Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Kingsley Shacklebolt Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Nymphadora Tonks Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Madam Pomfrey SunshineJinxed...png|Sunshine as Michael the Little Boy Sunshine69.png|Top Hat as Percy Weasley EmilyGoesOverboard14.png|Emily as Myrtle Warren Pinknose real.png|Pinknose as Dolores Jane Umbridge Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Bellatrix Lestrange TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Colin and Dennis Creevey Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Oliver Wood Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Luna Lovegood Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Dean Thomas Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Lord Voldemort Escape62.png|Toad as Debby GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Lucius Malfoy Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Narcissa Malfoy MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Quirinus Quirrell Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Vernon Dursley Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Petunia Dursley Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Dudley Dursley Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as The Guard The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro as Cormac McLaggen Jeremy (TTTE).png|Jeremy as Nearly Headless Nick Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Marcus Flint More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Dementors SixteenRWS.png|Sixteen as Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail Hogwarts Express at York.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Himself Category:Daniel Pineda